Blacksmith's Daughter
by Ydream08
Summary: Prince Philip's wedding to Aurora will unite all three kingdoms. What Aurora doesn't know is that Philip's jealousy has already corrupted his own land and is on its way to Aurora's homeland. His first target is Diaval, a loyal servant of Maleficent and the PROTECTOR of Aurora. However Kareen will have a say in this as she won't let her land be destroyed because of a foolish prince.
1. Blood is the Beginning of All

Chapter 1: Blood is the Beginning of All

" 'Cut his throat and bring me his head, I want to bathe in his blood.' he fucking said! Can you believe me? That little asshole; and he is the future king to be of the three kingdoms."

My father groaned and for the last time he swung his hammer to the now-shaped sword.

"Bear it Lord Campbell, you know well that people get wiser as they grow old, but they will always be blind if it's love." My father said as he tossed me the sword, I swiftly grabbed it and got a little go with it while he chatted with Lord Campbell.

The sword felt heavy but I knew it was meant to be Lord Campbell's, compared to my size he was a giant. I wasn't that small either but he had muscles gained over twenty years of training. I have my speed to cover the difference in power; the thought crossed my mind as I swung the sword and noticed the right side should be more sharpened so that it could slash through the armor better.

I stopped; while my breathing steadied I went to hone the sword to its finest. The slowing in pace made me remember the matter that was in hand. Prince Philip was going to marry the Queen of the two kingdoms, Aurora. The wedding was a month from now and Prince had already got too suspicious of every man who had approached to his bride-to-be. At least that was what Lord Campbell had said.

And this sword, newly made by my father who was the blacksmith of the castle, was the one which was meant to take the last breath of prince's prime suspect for stealing his bride's heart.

It was funny actually, how prince feared others but did not have faith in his charm.

He might become a good king someday, but as long as I lived I was going to remember him as the scared cat that couldn't bring out its own claws.

"His name? I'm afraid he has no family name, but what had prince called him was… oh, yes, it was Diaval." I heard Lord Campbell say as he rubbed his beard.

"Father, I think it's good to go." I said and both men's attention turned to me as their conversation came to a halt. Lord smiled as I walked towards them.

"She grew to be a fine woman Charles, you must be proud." he said.

My father looked sideways at him and a smile formed on his face. "Yes, yes, I am."

I smiled and referenced before Lord Campbell, as I offered him the sword.

A strand of black hair of mine fell to my left eye which made me sigh inwardly, it was going to make it harder to move. However I was always up to the challenge.

"I'm sorry my lord; you will live though." I whispered; I was sure that Lord had heard me but his reflexes had gotten dull. They had gotten too much dull that he couldn't even move a finger when I grabbed the sword with my left and slashed though his chest, making a not too fatal but a wound which would keep him from following me.

My father looked at me and sighed. This was the umpteenth time I had washed our forge's grounds with blood. "Are you sure Kareen?"

I stared at him and finally smiled.

"You are late to ask that father," I said and handed him the sword. "Give me my Twin Wraths, those daggers are the only weapons you crafted in perfection."

"And now they are going to commit treason," he paused, and then continued. "You will save that Diaval, won't you?"

When I nodded, he sighed and shook his head.

"That won't make Philip a better man nor will it heal Lord Campbell."

"However it will open Queen's eyes, and then she will save us from our suffering."

Father nodded, he agreed with me on that.

"You know there are men from our kingdom out there, they are all positioned and when the words spread about Lord Campbell, prince only needs to _say_ the orders for them to take care of that Diaval."he said.

I nodded once again, and now that father had done his duty to warn me he handed my weapons and his head slightly tilted towards the wounded Lord. "When will you need him?"

"Four months later, till then make sure prince thinks he is gone as much as you can."

Father nodded and took Lord Campbell away, I was planning on having Lord Campbell as an ally, he was a rich man and owned a sense of justice if he were to keep his position as the Commander of the Army. That was what I was going to do when time arrived.

However first, I wanted a far greater ally than a sword fighter.

I wanted Maleficent; for she was the only one who could help our corrupted kingdom before its plague reached to their own land.

* * *

**Hey. **

**This new fanfic seems that I can take it further than I had intended (I started with a one-shot in mind). Oh, well, we'll see where it goes but just so you know how often I will update depends on you since I work on other stories too. Hope you've liked it. Reviews are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent.**


	2. It is THEM

Chapter 2: It is THEM

Nothing was going to come out of this land anymore, it was left to rot.

"Aren't those olives you call eyes seem a bit vicious?" the guard said and laughed as he acted to put his hand under my chin. I blocked his hand with the envelope and stared at the guard who stank of alcohol.

"Lord Campbell's just left, I'm ordered to accompany him." I said and handed over the envelope to him. He still had that huge smile on his face but he was taken aback by my stare. However I couldn't help it, he disgusted me.

They were receiving their salary from the kingdom's treasure directly and compared to the people of the town they had the luxury of going to sleep with full stomach. And here one was, who was drunk; he could hardly stand on his two feet and if I were to knock him out and bring an army to this good-for-nothing land, he couldn't lift a finger to protect it.

_That_ was what he was paid for.

Protection which he was unable to provide.

He had everything he needed because of it.

But the town's people?

They had nothing.

Most of the farmers had become beggars; they were unable to afford the plantation of their field with the income of the cheaply sold crops of theirs, their fields were empty and were already sold to the king. The rest of the farmers kept on going because they were desperate to do anything if they could keep their fields, and they could somehow _live_ even though taxes increased every month.

And even the palace needed food to eat, didn't it?

Yes, they needed the food. And I had seen acquaintances killed because they were forced to give whatever they had; a fine sword blow was all that was needed to shush a worker who complained about the regulations and refused to give their food source.

I hated it.

I hated everything that they had done; everything that they had in mind of doing like when the king sent his son Phillip to the kingdom which was neighbor to Moors.

"Where is Lord Campbell? Yes it is his seal but accompanying him? Darling you might be a beauty but your beauty can't win over me, I am quite smart you know."

I slipped from my thoughts and processed what he had said. _I can't win over you? Who said I was going to use beauty?_

"We had just left the borders, you didn't see us together? Well, he sent me back to get a few things of his. They let me in, so I don't see any reason why you don't let me out-" I started to say and paused so that I could go on with my play. "Oh, you are not _that_ guard, excuse me for my mistake. He was more attentive; shifts must have changed."

Checkmate.

The look on the guard's face changed into anger and I could sense his inquiry on the test of his manliness: Help the lady pass who was impressed by another possibly-handsome guard and win over her admiration? Or be too suspicious and be a mocking matter to the fellow guards when the lady's words turn out to be the truth?

Plus _the lady_ had an official paper with a seal on it.

I see the guard giving the okay sign to his friend and let me pass with my two horses, one which carried Lord Campbell's _things _on it.

I hopped on to my horse and slightly bowed my head when the gates opened.

The guard smiled and I could see he was eager to wait me till I came back.

_What a fool._

* * *

I switched my horses.

I had ridden the white one for hours now and I knew it was tired. But if I were not to notice and went on with it, I knew it could die from exhaustion.

However I was in a hurry. That was why I had gotten two horses with me. Whenever I noticed one was tired we would take a five minute break and I would switch horses thus switching the weight and that was how I let them rest.

If I continued with this I could easily arrive to Moors within one week. Then three weeks and one day would be left for me.

I wasn't sure it would be enough though.

* * *

"Can you take care of them for me? They deserved some proper rest." I said and tossed the horse keeper two golden coins.

"This will be more than enough; if you'd like stay for tonight at my inn, I'll prepare a hot meal for you." the keeper said. I thought for a moment, I was hungry and yes I had plans but I was not eager to die before I even had the chance to make them happen.

I nodded and thanked the keeper as he took away my horses to the barn.

I decided I would wander around in the town; as far as my knowledge went Maleficent was in the kingdom Moors, along with Diaval whom I wanted to meet in order to save, and also the Queen. I had at least three days of traveling though, I had arrived at the town Ressmur half a day earlier; so I guessed I could afford a break.

The moment I turned around to walk away, I saw a beast, a monster; or at least _my _nightmare.

It was standing on top of scarecrow and its fur was as black as the night. Its black hole like eyes stared at me with what I would have said curiosity but I knew it was incapable of that.

It opened its wings and croaked as it roosted down again.

A small scream escaped from my mouth and I backed away a few steps and staggered.

"Miss," I heard the horse keeper call out. "Are you okay?"

I was on the ground, I couldn't get my eyes off of it. Falling hurt though…

"I'm fi-ne," I yelled back but I could hear my voice cracking. I tried again. "I'M FINE."

I heard nothing more from the keeper and I assumed he was gone.

I slowly stood up and got near the creature.

It only slightly moved its head but it was still staring at me.

"You curious, huh?" I asked; I was kind of short of breath. But it was a _crow_; it didn't care whether I was short of breath or that my tone sounded mocking.

"Do you know what you are?"

God dammit; it reminded me of my old neighbor's dog somehow, its name was Ebony and I had heard that it had attacked to a child because it was left hungry.

But that was not the reason why I loathed the hideous creature.

"You are a _crow_; you filthy animals are the worst kind that ever lived."

I loathed them because they were always around when there was something dead, they were always around when _meat_ was lying around.

And what made them worse than vulture which awaited its prey's death, was that it didn't care. It didn't care whether its prey was dead or alive; it either attacked anyway or just flew to somewhere else so that it can come later to find that its previous prey is dead and ready to be eaten till its bones.

Just like the royalty in our kingdom; like king and prince Phillip. Prince was on its way to Moors for now with king's orders, the moment our kingdom was dead he was going to be back to devour what was left behind from us.

I doubted that it was a mere coincidence that their family crest was a crow.

"You are _them_; and I swear I'll make sure you go to hell."

* * *

**Hey.**

**Hope you've like this chapter! It was slow in action but I'll make up for it.**

**Just a little note: Ressmur is a made up name for a town in King Stefan's land. **

**Also does anyone know the names of the followings:**

**1. King Stefan's kingdom's name**

**2. Phillip's dad's name**

**3. Phillip's kingdom's name**

**I looked for them but couldn't find them, if anybody knows it would be a great help since I kind of use them a lot, if there is no answer I'll probably make up something myself.**

**Again, hope you've enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent.**


	3. A Night without Peace

Chapter 3: A Night without Peace

"What brings you here? No traveler who goes with the wind comes here anymore…"

The horse keeper put a plate full of stew to the table and he sat across me to the far end. I took the spoon in hand and leaving the courtesy aside, I dug in to the food in front of me. But I did not forget to continue with the conversation, which was a sign of my gratitude. Aside from the gold I had paid.

"I came from the Saphori Kingdom, it's far at the west side. I seek a new place to start over."

That was not the truth, simply it was a common story of the people coming from Saphori; they all wanted to start anew and if not Moors, Narths Kingdom welcomed them. And that was_ if_ they could leave Saphori, our King had strict rules on who were to leave.

"Is that so? We stopped seeing people crossing lands for awhile now. Even though our town is next to Saphori."

I just nodded in confirmation. The horse keeper was silent after that; I didn't see any need to ask something, I knew everything I needed. Maleficent was most probably in the Moors and the Queen Aurora was in the capital of Narths for the wedding preparations, that was at least what I'd heard when I had wandered around Ressmur this afternoon.

"You have weapons?" the horse keeper said when I stood up; his eyes were locked on my daggers which were hanging on my hips. "Do you know how to use them?"

"Peace won't make the bandits vanish; I know how to use them indeed." I said with a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Why you might be asking?"

The horse keeper too stood up and groaned as he carefully held his back, perhaps he had injured it? "Pardon me; I was tired from the works today."

When he came in front of me his voice was of a whisper even though there was no one in this inn. "I have a debt to a certain someone, he forces me to pay it, but like I told you, there is no one coming here, I hardly earn enough money to feed myself."

It was obvious what he wanted, I could see in his eyes as he looked at me as though I was his salvation. However he was wrong.

"I'm no assassin, no killer. Protection is what I seek," I said and added with harsh voice. "Thank you for the meal and goodnight."

* * *

There were screams.

I straightened; screams were coming from afar, but they were there, loud ones. I stood up and get my Twins in hand; I looked through the window to see a little red light dancing in the night sky.

Fire.

I ran the stairs two at a time and jumped at the end. Just when I was about to exit the inn I came across with the horse keeper.

"Wright's house caught fire," he said, his forehead was sweating and his pupils had grown big with fear. He played with his fingers which were covered in soot. It was suspicious…"The wife is safe, but there was a child-"

The last word made the alarm bells ring in my head, I took a hold of my dagger and hit the horse keeper's head with the handle of it. He hit the ground, unconscious. I didn't want him leaving before I figured everything out.

* * *

"MY BAAAABBBBBBBYYYYYYY! MY JONAATHAAAN!"

I was short of breath, it made me dizzy and my vision blurry but I clearly saw the two men preventing a woman from running in the flaring house.

Her cry made my heart tighten and deafened my ears; those men were keeping her from saving her child.

I hit the two men and knocked them out as I punched the mother in the stomach so that she wouldn't be as crazy to go in the house. "Where is your child?"

Her breath was gone and she was about to black out, but I was sure she was going to answer me.

"In his room, the second room at the left, its window sees the l-lake…" she collapsed in my arms and I gently put her to the grass.

* * *

I pulled my shirt to my nose and ran inside the house. The main door had collapsed so I had entered from the west side of the house, from a window. It was not easy to find the hall though, the second room at the left, huh? I wish there was some kind of a…

A wooden column fell just in front of me and as it fanned the fire to flare more, the smoke made my eyes teary. God dammit, I need to be quick…

I didn't care the fire or the broken part of furniture as I opened my way to the hall, or I hoped it was the hall. I ran and counted the second room at the left; the moment I touched the doorknob the metal burned my hand. Screw it, I took a step back and hit the door with my left shoulder. It hurt, of course it did; how could it not? The heavy door didn't even budge and this time I tried to hit harder; I was sweating because of the heat though, that was why my shoulder slipped and the wood tore my skin.

A high-pitched scream left my mouth but I tried again, again and again.

At the fourth time the door opened. I looked around, I could hardly see a thing because of the smoke, fire was so great in this room that if one wall of the room hadn't collapsed already the room would have turned to ash by now, that wall had made the fire spread to the other rooms and if by any chance saved the child's life.

"JONATHAN?" I yelled, but as I closed my mouth I inhaled the smoke as well, I coughed, I coughed so much that I was nearly going to miss the moaning.

"Jonathan?!" I cried again and looked through every corner of the room. I finally found him by his wardrobe, his right arm had caught fire and he was half-unconscious. I threw myself on top of him and put my arms around him and as the fire got squeezed between us and lost its air, it smelt burned meat.

I felt something rising up at my throat, but I swallowed, it wasn't the right time or the right place to throw up. Jonathan was alive, he was breathing; I was not sure what his mom was going to do when she saw-

I screamed and jerked back but the column was too big for me to avoid with only backing away. My leg was trapped and I couldn't move, I sat there, for awhile as my breathing slowed and my throat burned. It was getting hotter by second; I had to go, get out of here.

I heard a croaking. Not from afar.

I lifted my gaze and focused, it was getting harder to even _look_. There I saw the crow, I was nearly going to miss it as its feather was the same colour as the night behind it.

"Smelled the burned meat?" I asked mockingly and then I realized, it was staring at us from outside. How far was it? Five-six steps? I laughed and took my dagger out as I tried to cut the wood in pieces. "I'm not dying now, you will have to wait if you want to eat me _crow_."

* * *

"TAKE HIM!" I yelled, as I limped my last step and fell down. I had fallen down on my back, protecting the child in my arms. Someone came and took him away from me.

"You need help too, Asher, take her!"

"Wait-" I said and the man stopped. "I have a work to do, is the mother awake?"

* * *

He was waking up; I didn't know what took him so long, but the blood leaking from his head showed that it was a fine hit.

"Your debt costed a life and an arm of a child, you aware?" I said and limped near the guy.

My left shoulder and leg could have counted as well, but they were not entirely gone. Unlike Jonathan's dad and his arm.

"You filthy-" I was left with no patience to even end my sentence. I took my dagger and cut his left arm loose, he cried in pain and so I punched him also to shut him up; I did not want to hear his scream, as he didn't want to hear the screams of a six years old who struggled for his life.

"I will take care of it from here." Jonathan's mother said; I had talked with her before coming here. She knew about this man's sin; she was going make him pay for his debt until he gave his last breath.

"I'll be taking my horses, thanks for the stew, it was delicious." I said as I exited the inn.

Men like him could be found everywhere, but one particular was ruling a land. He had three weeks left for his wedding; a wedding to be his funeral by my hands.

* * *

**Like I had mentioned you; since I use it a lot and will continue using it, I made up the names. **

**1. King Stefan's kingdom: Narths Kingdom**

**2. Prince Phillip's Kingdom: Saphori Kingdom.**

**They don't mean anything, but I hope they sound nice.**

**I changed the rating to M, knowing that things won't get any better than this. But I won't be describing how the blood splattered all over the place etc.**

**Hope you've liked the chapter.**


	4. By the River A Stranger Awaits

Chapter 4: By the River a Stranger Awaits

"Auch" I mumbled as I quickly took my hand away; before I had left Ressmur, that Asher guy had bandaged my shoulder but he had told me he didn't have anything for burns. I had said it was okay so that I could take my leave but it was not okay; now I understood.

I slightly brushed my finger tips to my burn marks; it started from my left lower arm and reached towards the left side of my upper chest in a branched line. It hurt, and the pain constantly flared; but my leg injury was more serious when compared.

The column that had fallen down on my leg did not only crush hard but it also took the skin away when I had pushed it aside; if it was only the skin, it would have been okay though. The hideous view was completed when I limped because I had also sprained my ankle, which was a sprain I hoped.

That was why I was sitting on the grass now, examining how far my injuries went; it was yet twilight and that meant I had only managed to ride my horses for four to five hours. I sighed, I really had to do something about these injuries; if I were not to heal quickly or at least lessen the pain, I couldn't possibly arrive at the capital in time.

I listened to the horses as they fed on the grass and thought of what to do; I had to continue. There was no other option. I sighed, there had to be a way that I could improve my riding duration. I was going to find a healer right away if I arrived at a town but right now I was far from it. Will I sit here, feeling the pain but unable to ease it down, and soon die out of hunger? I laughed, that was the last thing that was going to happen-

I heard a rustling; it was coming from the near bushes.

I grabbed the rough trunk of the tree and pulled myself up and leaned to the tree so that I wouldn't give the weight on my left foot. I whistled and my brown horse came by my side and helped me as I walked towards the sound. I carefully opened a way through the bushes and the moment I moved the greenary a little brown bunny came out and ran away. I smiled with the relief and then when I was standing by my horse's side, I saw the river just behind the bushes; as I stared at the sparkling fresh water which could be my remedy I couldn't help but thank my luck. It was just the thing I needed; water could cool down the burns and might enable me a longer ride.

I caressed my horses neck and it lead the way to the river. When we came by the river's side, I slid down while holding my horse's saddle, when I finally sat down my hand burned a bit because of the friction; I had hold onto it tighter than I had intended.

I moaned as my ankle throbbed and the sun heated my face, making the pain unendurable. I watched out for my left shoulder and carefully took off my black cloth; it was barely one piece, I had to buy a new one. I easily slipped from my loose pants and dragged myself slowly to the edge of the river. I dipped my right foot first and shivered when the cold water licked my skin, this will lighten the pain for sure. I continued and next, my injured left ankle went in; water numbed my ankle and made the pain fade away. I put my hands on the grass and got power from that as I lifted my body up and lowered my legs in the water. The cold liquid engulfed my bare skin and made me moan first out of shivering then from delight; even if it were not to heal me I would be refreshed.

Out of nowhere I heard another rustling of the bushes again and stared across the river, it could be another bunny or a squirrel, there was no need to make a fuss over it and I hadn't got the stamina or will to drag myself there and check it out. Even this much of attention caused my arms to tremble under my weight; that was why I couldn't wait anymore, I dismissed the trivial matter. My arms' trembling got worse; I was trained, and my arms would have endured more but the pain from my shoulder prevented it. As soon as I stopped being careful, my lower body suddenly fell in the river and my behind ached when it hit the rocky bottom. I groaned to my carelessness but my body's last shake indicated that I was ready to be in the river.

I cupped the water in my hand and poured it down on my arms, neck and chest... I dived and felt the water awakening my hair; this would be enough for me for at least a day. I straightened and felt the delight as the water droplets found their way back to the river.

"Well, sure, that's a way to heal your wounds."

I turned with the sound of a male voice; I covered my breasts and swallowed a scream, if I were to have my Twin Wraths everything would have been easier...

* * *

I didn't say anything; I didn't have my Twin Wraths, I was injured and couldn't even stand on my two feet.

I _couldn't_ say anything; I knew that whatever word that poured out of my mouth would be a threat, and I didn't have the power to fulfill it.

The man stood there, he was a few feet away from the other side of the river. So _he_ was my bunny. I should have been more attentive. I cursed to my carelessness for I had let the sound of the bushes slip away from my eyes and mind.

I looked at the man again.

His eyes were rapidly moving sideways, as he was not sure if he should look; what a joke... He gave in though just like I expected; his black spheres gazed me starting from my eyes to my feet, lingering mostly in between.

His gaze stopped after awhile and to my surprise his eyes rested on my leg.

"I…" he said but before continuing he turned his head away and took a sharp breath in. "I can help with your burns."

"I can help with your manners," I mumbled to myself but since he didn't react I concluded he didn't hear.

"Help me? You helped yourself while hiding behind those bushes…And you still want to _help_?" I asked mockingly; maybe I didn't have my daggers but my words were enough of a weapon.

This time, as he didn't look at me,_ I_ observed him. His bare chest showed from his long but loose cape and his black hair was brushed backwards. Nothing else was especially interesting about him. He was _okay…_

"You need my help, and my mistress lets me." He said as he took a step towards me…

"STOP," I yelled, my voice had come out hoarser than I had intended with his sudden action. "I did not let you to do anything, so don't come any closer!"

The man nodded and there was silence after that, a silence which made me think of his offer no matter how suspicious all this looked.

He could heal burns? Then I could... But how can I trust him? As vulnerable as I was, it was actually unusual that any other men hadn't approached to me yet. I could actually bear the pain till the next town and get an aid there, and that was what I was going to do. And also, my situation was not an emergency... There was Jonathan, he... Was he okay? No he wasn't, and this guy was offering help to _me_? Jonathan needed it more; I thought about my people, _they_ needed it more...

I was not aware of the fact only after the words came out of my mouth.

"If you know to heal burns there is a boy who needs your help more than I do. If you know how to heal anything, there are more people in elsewhere who cry for help," I said and noticed the uneven lingereing in my tone. My cheeks were damp even though I had the feeling it was not due to the river water. Was I crying...?

_I had come here to seek help for them; I shouldn't be the one receiving help._

When that thought crossed my mind, I realized how wrong it was to even consider his offer, his offer should have been made to others, not to me.

"You can't help the people of Saphori, not with your current condition," the man said with a soft voice and I noticed that he had taken more steps while I was busy with my thoughts. One more step was taken towards me now as his eyes stared at my shoulder then my leg. I backed away as much as I could and whistled, his words astonished me; this man knew about me, he knew my arrival from Saphori and for that he was no ordinary man.

"My Mistress…" he started to say but when my horse arrived by my side and kneeled, my hand went to its saddle and I searched for the cold surface of a metal. The man stopped; now more careful, he continued on. "My Mistress wants to have a word with you, I will lead you to her-"

I threw my dagger with my right hand and it shot his arm.

_Arm?_

He moaned as I sweated with horror, I was aiming to... What had happened to my accuracy?!

The man's hand went to the dagger as he hardly maintained his breathing.

"I have one more," I warned him as he took the dagger out of his arm, with my current throwing I doubted I would be able hit my mark but it was worth the chance. "I don't know who you are but the next one will be in your heart-"

"I'M DIAVAL," the man pleaded. "I came to take you to Maleficent."

* * *

**I thought I shouldn't delay their meeting anymore. But don't forget, there is a long way till the capital ;D **

**Hope you've liked the chapter. **


	5. Oath by the Darkness

Chapter 5: Oath by the Darkness

"I don't believe you," I said as I narrowed my eyes.

He is Diaval and he wants to take me to Maleficent?

I hadn't heard of any joke or trickery greater than this. How can a person take others this much foolish?! Who would believe in such a sudden and far-fetched claim?

I disregarded the stare of the male and pulled myself out of the river. My hands found my clothing and even though I was wet, I wore them; I had a cloak on my white horse, I could wear that to protect me from the cool wind.

I whistled to my horse but I couldn't wait for it to get here; so I tried to stand up while balancing myself on my right foot, as a must I was standing on my left foot as well and the only reason I didn't cry out in pain was my nails digging into my flesh.

The man standing there didn't have anything to do with it.

Laughter echoed in my head and I would voice it out if the matter was not a serious one. So-claimed Diaval had found me and was offering more than a few helps! Even dear God watching over me broke in laughter, I was sure. I knew life was not generous enough to present me such a handicap. It always made things harder, as its job was to watch us grew with the traps it has laid on our paths.

And on my path a crazy pervert was calling himself the only person I needed for my salvation; Diaval was all I needed to help and bring peace to my land, and right now life was so cruel.

My brown horse came to my side immediately and I hopped on to it with the help of the power I'd gotten from my right leg, from my left all I received was a sharp pain.

I inhaled a great amount to ease the pain but my vision blurred; I was back to my condition before I had gone into the river, without any gain I had lost half an hour then. _Wonderful._

I slightly hit my horse with my foot to indicate to it that it's time to move.

"Wait, you have to trust me on this, I will help-"the man started to say but I interrupted.

"I don't have to do anything," I yelled to the man. He was taken aback, but I had had little say in my tone as the pain spoke instead of me back then. "Trust is not something that can be given so easily, it must be earned by the requester."

My words were my father's, he told me the exact sentence quite often; that was what he believed in, and I had learned the hard way to acknowledge it. That was why I refused to trust_ Diaval_.

I heard a laugh, maybe more like a snicker, I didn't know. The sound caught my attention and I saw that the laugher belonged to the man.

"Yes, yes, great words… However may I ask, are you in any condition to turn down this offer?" the man's eyes shone with something I would say desperation; even though his words sounded harsh, his eyes looked softer and wiser.

I swallowed, that was something I didn't dare to consider.

How many men were there named Diaval?

How many men knew the name to go to the extent of impersonating him?

If he _is _Diaval, as he spoke the truth, I would lose everything: My chance to convince Maleficent to be my ally, request the Queen for her attention and keep Diaval alive so that a war wouldn't erupt.

I pulled my horse's saddle towards the man and crossed the river so that I could stop right in front of him.

What would I lose if I agreed to go with him? Even if he was lying about having remedy to my wounds, he might lead me to Maleficent? Or he was lying about that too which would earn a finishing blow from me.

However I am wounded and if he has any weapons with him…

"Diaval?" I got off of my horse and now stood in front him, staring at his deep brown eyes. "Undress for me."

He didn't say anything at first when he heard my ordering tone. Then I've got some kind of a response.

"Pardon me?" he asked, he seemed quite lost and the more I waited to speak more his cheeks reddened.

"You heard me, undress. We have to be even." I said and shrugged.

The man's hand went through his hair and I noticed he was sweating; that made me giggle inwardly. Also the fact that his hands was going for his cape…

"I don't think this is necessary," he mumbled as he put my dagger to his belt. Then his long and delicate fingers touched his cape and he slowly took it off, exposing his muscular shoulders and—

I laughed; his hands stopped at their track and wore the cape back. As I calmed down I saw him pacing shortly and sighing, then he stopped.

"Yeah?" his tone was angry; he seemed not to like me mocking him.

I silenced and took a step towards him; I was still smiling to him and now that I was this close I could feel his harsh breath on my face.

"I wanted to know…" My voice trailed off and my fingers went towards his hip as I grabbed the handle of _my_ dagger which I had thrown at him, and pulled it out of his belt. "If you had any weapons with you, now that I know you don't we can go."

"You could have just asked…" he whispered under his breath; I ignored as there was no need to tell him that I didn't trust him.

I gestured him to walk in front of me. He stared at me, "No thanks, I don't want to be your target board."

I shrugged and hopped on to my white horse. "You can take the brown one," I told him but I didn't hear him riding it. _His choice_, I thought and leaved him be. I found my cloak among my belongings on the white horse and wore it.

"You know," I called out to him and I received a _hm?_ sound as an indicator he is listening. I took my Twin Wraths in hands and I swung them both with mastery. "I can throw them backwards as well."

I heard him groan; I smiled, this would be more fun than I'd predicted.

* * *

It feels hot, so hot that I wanted to take off my cloak. I could hear my uneven breathing and my throat burning with every inhale, it's hot. I was sweating a lot and the sweat reached to my eyes and made my blurry vision even worse. I blinked so that I could see better but aside from the saddle I was holding, all I could see was the darkness of the night.

My chest felt tight and I felt what my heart went through every time it wanted to beat, it was getting harder for it to do so every second, the sound of the beating got louder in my ears but the pace slowed down. What was happening? Why was I feeling this much heavy? It was as if I was thrown to the sea with a weight attached, waiting to drown but pleading for air. I moaned. I couldn't help it anymore; pain burned every bit of skin on my body. My horse slowed down but my grip on the saddle became tighter; I had to continue, I had to, I...

I felt arms around my body and soon I was pulled to the ground.

I saw my horse, it was startled with the sudden act and I heard it cry out for me but not soon after it calmed down and went out of my sight. So that was it? That was all it did when its rider was taken away!

Small laughter escaped my mouth but it took away my breathing away too, I coughed, eager to inhale properly and not to feel the pain in my chest.

"I should have helped you first…" I heard a voice, that male, what was his name? Oh, right, he had called himself Diaval. I forgot he existed till now, I was just trying to reach the last town before I would arrive at the capital.

"Dammit, you should have said something." he said under his breath. I felt a sudden force on each side of my head and my head was turned so that I could stare at some idiot imposter. He was sweating too, his long black hair was looking sharp as always but a shorter strand had fallen to his forehead and had stuck there. Wait, why was he sweating? I was the one who traveled for five days without proper sleep but he was sweating already because of six-hours of horse ride. He had walked though, I snorted, so that was how far his male sturdiness went…

"I need you alive." I heard him mumble and he took out a leather sac. When he opened it I saw something greenish and pace-like. What was that? And what was he going to use it for-

He ripped my pants, at least only the left leg and after dipping his two fingers in that sac he applied it on my wound. It looked worse now, since I had seen it in the lake; it was infected and as he touched it, it burned like hell.

I hardly prevented the screams, I wanted to scream till my lungs exploded but I didn't; he continued to apply the remedy and he didn't pull away even when my moaning increased and my breathing became none. My vision blurred, not that I could see better earlier but this time every time I blinked to make it right, my eyelids felt heavy and I wanted to drift away with tiredness.

He backed away, he was done helping me; for a second I did the mistake of feeling grateful to him. What a fool I was, I couldn't think right so I could forgive myself for that foolishness. However when the pain doubled and burning shot through my whole body from my leg, I realized something. Whatever this son of a bitch had applied to me was no remedy, it was poison I knew it, and I could swear on it as my suffering was my punishment for falling for this man's trap.

He was not Diaval; no means he carried a remedy for me, no means he meant hope for me and for my land. He was an imposter and what he wanted was…what did he want? I had thought I would kill him the moment I realized he was not Diaval, but I didn't consider what would happen if I failed to do so. He did not have any weapons, true, but a fine grip on the throat was enough to force the last breath out of a person.

Yes, yes… I was foolish. And my death was to crown it, my foolishness. The pain was the punishment; the lost hope was the proof of my unfortunate land.

Why had I thought I could save my land? Just because I knew how to use my Twin Wraths I was no hero, no savior. My dream was of a child's, like the ones back in my homeland, it would be wiped out the moment I saw the reality; the reality that dreams are not the same thing as aims. I wanted to help them; the child who was attacked by Ebony and the ones to come, my father who barely managed to look after me even though he worked for the castle, moms like mine who had buried children to the soil too early, fathers who failed to even take a bread back home… I wanted to help them, and the way to help them is so clear and straight! The fall of the royal will bring the rise of the people, as easy as that; and the reason I sought help from the neighbors was that whomever loyal to King and Prince Phillip could serve the new ruler who would be supported by the Queen Aurora of the two kingdoms. Such way not only ruler would be changed but the chance of a worse ruler would be banished.

All sounded well and easy; a plan, and the easiest any planner had heard of. Talk with the Queen and Maleficent and plead them for their assistance.

And here I was, dying without setting my foot on the same soil as the Queen…

My attempt had gone this far.

The pain engulfed me and pulled me to the darkness different from the night's; I swore then, if by any means I were to heal from the poison, at the first chance I would get rid of _Diaval_.

* * *

**Just a short notice: I'll be going away for a month, so there won't be any updates till August. **


	6. Sleep of a Life Time

Chapter 6: Sleep of a Life Time

I…I can't. I can't breathe. My throat hurts, and it feels dry. Water, please?! I swallow, nothing, nothing goes down my throat and I feel the burning pain. With every inhale, I notice my uneven breathing; and this feeling of heaviness adds to my tiredness… It's cold, damp and cold. I could never have guessed that hell had icy flames to wash sins-

* * *

-My eyes popped open but they failed to define my surroundings. Where was I? My eyes saw wooden desks, clean white sheets and an armchair at the corner of the room. No, wait, now that I had realized, it was not a room; it was more like a tent, a huge tent. Its white clothing prevented the sun from coming through, but it was clear that it was morning, and a bright one at that since the tent was well-lighted.

I inhaled a fair amount and swallowed while dismissing the feeling of my spit going through my dry throat, it stopped in the midway, I swallowed again, it felt like ages that I had last drank any water. My hand went through my hair; aside from the sweat my skin faced, I figured that my hair looked like a mess since my fingers couldn't pass through after a few centimeters. I let out a sigh and my hand now rested on my throat as if that would make the dryness go away. Why was I this thirsty? I never overlooked the need of a spare water sac hanging on one of my horses' saddle; if you are traveler, water is the last source you want to run out of. That's why I always have at least two with me. And if I was thirsty last night I could have-

My fingers got a hold of the sheet covering my body and I grabbed it as the action would force the trembling to ease.

_Last night._

A small laugh escaped my mouth. I remembered last night, how could I forget? I very well knew how his eyes softened after applying the remedy, how I inwardly cursed him as the pain shot through my body and that that softness I had seen a second ago was a hallow ghost of mocking melody. The poison… He had applied poison to my wounds! He had wanted to kill me! He- he-

_I need you alive._

His words. He had mumbled so as he applied the deadly poison and as he opened my way to the heavens or hell…

…

…

There was no headache, no pain on my shoulder and leg, even my ankle felt…well, like how an ankle felt. I was just tired; so tired that I wished I had not opened my eyes. However now I was alive. _ALIVE_. I started to see again, hear again. There was a red stain on the sheet I was holding on to, and a lighter little circle closer to that. It seemed like a, a tear?

I laughed.

A tear?

I threw my head backwards and laughed, no tear, I was not crying. I knew what my first aim was, I had made an oath and I knew what my oath was: _killing him._

He had tried to kill me with that poison, but I survived against the odds so that I could rise and finish him.

_I need you alive._

I ignored his voice in my head, and I gave little care to the fact that I was alive and well-healed. He had helped me. Wait, no! He did not! He tried to KILL me! I was the one who defied and got better even though the poison washed through my veins.

My laughter eased and then I heard a squeak from a woman. "She woke up, sir! Come, she seems-"

The woman turned to me wide-eyed and she ran as fast as she could even though her old body could hardly handle walking. Her shaking hands grasped the sheet I had nearly thrown, and she desperately tried to pull it up to my shoulders-

I realized. No clothing covered my body aside from that thin sheet that I had thrown, if eyes were to search for me I would resemble a woman portrayed on a painter's canvas. Open and free. Daring. Or if mother were to voice it out, naked.

"She did?! Is she at least feeling fine-"

He was wearing the same cape as he did yesterday, his hair looked even blacker today but it was shining as it was obvious soap had made its way through each strand. I noticed he had slightly curled eyelashes which were closing rather quicker than normal because of the scene before him. He blinked, several times before he finally did something aside from standing there and staring at me.

"You're awake," he said and took a step towards me which made that woman get in between us.

"Young man, you should go out as she-" the woman silenced as I put my hand to her shoulder. I straightened and I threw my hair over my shoulder. This was not the first time he had seen me, and I very well knew that the tingling feeling that washed my body was because of anger. Yes, yes, I was angry. I was angry towards this man who had claimed himself as an ally, who had tried to kill me and who managed to trick me. Maybe I had leant from my mistake and was not going to fall for another man's trap, but that didn't mean I was not going to take my revenge.

"Yes," I said and forced my lips not to bend downwards in disgust. "I thank you for saving my life."

I was drinking it.

It felt like I was drinking a whole gallon of poison as the words poured out of my mouth. However I had to say them; by no way else would I earn his trust. I had to thank this hideous man, for him to lower his guard and for me to destroy him.

"Yes, no need for thanks. Elza, she tended your wounds, I merely just brought you here." he said as if he was in trance while he showed the older woman who had tried to protect my innocence in a way. "Anyway, here, I bought you some new clothes."

He threw the clothes to me, when I caught them I saw him shaking his head, and then he took a step backwards to leave but he stopped. He didn't look at me but I felt that he was troubled, he had something to say or I had felt so, but it did not seem like good news. And for a moment I was curious and worried. Maybe Prince Philip had already taken action and Narths was under attack? Was that why my wounds were tended in a tent? Perhaps King Hubert had already given Saphori's crown to prince before his wedding and my land was cursed with its worst fate? Or none of these, but, but, but…

Was Maleficient dead?

They were only rumors, I had heard tons before setting my foot out of Saphori to look for her. Maleficient's dark powers were not the only matter which went from ear to ear, her close death was on every mouth which desired to gossip and laugh. She had left her crown to a mere child, to Aurora, who had nothing but her beauty and did not know anything about ruling. People had said that Maleficient took such an action because she was desperate, because she was in her death-bed.

No.

No.

NO.

I survived this imposter's attempt to kill me. I was going to see Maleficient, this idiot of a man cannot give me the news of my only hope's death!

HE JUST CAN'T!

I felt my mouth go dry as the hot air I inhaled made my lips scorch. My ears were open and I was desperate to hear any word that came out of his mouth.

He finally looked me in the eye and his eyebrows furrowed apologetically.

"You passed out, I know you are in a hurry, but, it's been a week. You've been sleeping for a week."

He waited, waited to get a response from me.

I… I just, I breathed and felt the tears. THANK GOD! I was just thinking… What was I thinking? I believed in rumors which I knew were made up. I was-

His words made more sense now. _I was asleep for a week?_

Then, then…

"Queen's…" I blinked and forced my mind to pull the sentence together so that I could ask. I had to ask. "Queen Aurora's wedding? How many days left?"

He looked at me as if I had talked in a language he did not understand, but then he sighed and answered me.

"I believe two weeks," he said.

"No honey," I heard a woman's voice and now I acknowledged the elder's existence. "Prince Philip had sent a notice, Queen announced, the wedding is pulled to an earlier date."

"Which is?" I ask; I gave up on logic and questioning. I was going to have more time for that on my way to capital. Tonight.

"It's only mere few days. I believe thirtieth of August. King Hubert requested them to his palace after that, that's the reason…" I did not listen to the woman any longer. Thirtieth of August meant, meant… MEANT I HAD TEN DAYS LEFT.

My gaze shifted to his eyes and I saw a questioning look darkening his dark brown eyes. Hah, _he_ is questioning me?

"Also," he interrupted the lady. "The sun, I mean, today is nearly over."

I just laughed to the news, well, it had to become worse! Or it wouldn't have been thrilling, right? Life and its little twists! I looked at him and saw him sulking as he watched my reaction.

I. Did. Not. Care.

I'm killing you, _Diaval_, tonight… You already cost me more than a few days. I better find the real one.

* * *

**I'm back!**

**I don't know how frequent I will post, but I hope you've liked this chapter.**


	7. Take or Leave

Chapter 7: Take or Leave

I haven't killed a man, not yet.

The coolness of the metal that rested in my hands sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't help when my thoughts slipped to the black haired stranger whom I was planning to kill, I couldn't help when his brown eyes appeared before my eyes; he had looked at me with so much care when I was nearly going to die. _He helped me._

No. He poisoned me.

I closed my hand over the dagger and its keen end opened a thin line in my palm, I sulked, I had recovered from a poison and a shoulder dislocation just this evening and even though it was a small cut, I was still injuring myself.

"It is better than most, take or leave," the salesman said. I lifted my head to meet his eyes; he seemed annoyed of waiting, I was annoyed with quality.

"This won't do. I told you what I was hunting for, I won't go to cut a damn cabbage," I said and threw the dagger to the salesman. It missed his face just barely and plunged to the wall of his shop.

He and I, very well knew that I hadn't missed my target.

The salesman cleared his throat but his eyebrows that were lifted up and the ticked off face he pulled off yelled that he wasn't giving in just yet.

"The sun has gone down quite a time ago. You are lucky to even find a shop, the truth to be told," he said while I stared at him, my eyebrows were furrowed, and then after a pause he added. "Take or leave."

That was a definite voice.

So was mine.

"Your head then. That's what I will take."

That made the trick. The salesman's fear in his eyes surfaced and he finally went back to bring a dagger worthy for the task. I looked at it, it was not bad. Just enough.

"Best of the blacksmith's, it will worth the money-"

I threw him ten silvers. He shrieked.

"This is not even quarter the real deal. Give me back the—"

I sighed and shot him a glare which silenced him. I was a Blacksmith's daughter. I knew how much each weapon cost; and this particular one was even less than I had paid. The dagger itself was worthless, it was just an instrument meant for cutting. But my father's were meant for art of fighting. That was why I was not going to use my Twin Wraths. Not whilst I lead my first soul to hell.

My father's toil meant more than that, they were not going to be bathed with the blood of an imposter's.

* * *

"The room is on the second floor," he said while the waitress put a plate in front of me. I nodded but didn't say anything as my left fist rested on the table. I was not angry or tensed. I went over my thoughts and feelings. I _was _angry and tensed.

He was sitting across me; he was not the happiest person on the face of earth though. How could he? I survived. He failed to kill me. I'm sure he is one of those burglars that kill for the travel's belongings.

_Then why is my coin sac still in my bag?_

_Why did he plead for me to keep my life?_

_Why did he tell that he needed me alive?_

I put those thoughts aside, even if the devil's advocate in me has a point, if I kill him I will still gain more than if I were to travel with him.

"I still think it's better for us to head out with the first light. Not at night," he said. His voice stopped the discussion I had internally which ended in my favor, and made me switch my attention back at him.

His black hair was a bit messed up and perhaps longer than it was. Oh right, I was asleep for the past four days, wasn't I? My hand went through my hair and the sweat cooled my skin, only a bit relieving the stress.

I still had to go to capital and be there on time.

I had to get rid of this guy.

And I had to save a land.

"We don't have time. We go tonight," I told him. My voice was the same with when I was talking with the salesman. I barely witness anyone who still insisted after hearing that voice of mine.

"But you have to rest. You've slept for the past days, yes, but you still haven't yet recovered," he said and only his eyes moved to face mine. His hand was still in his hand which grasped the spoon, he was bent over to the table to not spill his meal and he was still tapping his left fingers to the table.

"Why do you care?" I said suddenly. I really did wonder the answer to my inquisition. For the reason he wants to kill me, he should not be saying that I should rest. _If_ he didn't plan to kill me while I was asleep…

He didn't answer me. He continued to eat his stew but after awhile when I refused to quit staring at him, he too stopped.

"Persistent, huh?" he said and a small chuckle shook his shoulders. Afterwards, there was a long sigh leaving his mouth. "I care because…"

That was it. He stopped at 'because' and made me wait. Wait and wait. Wait.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Not here," he said at last and rose. He seemed to have made up his mind. "And not when you plan on going tonight."

_Bargain? _I raised an eyebrow. He was smart, I could give him that much, but he forgot a detail.

"No, I can live without the answer," I said. If we were not to leave tonight, my plans would be delayed. I was delayed more than enough.

He stared at me; he was puzzled because of my sudden loss of interest, or my act to be precise. He didn't know that naturally. _Just a bit more and he will spill everything…_

"Then I must say you won't be getting a word from me. Only from my Mistress's wishes will I demand nothing," he whispered loud enough. A whisper meant as a warning.

I too rose to my feet. I looked at the man standing before me, and in the flickering light of the inn I noticed a scar on the right of his face for the first time. It wasn't ugly, no, it was not visible to the eyes of the disinterested.

The scar was visible to me now.

I dismissed the thought. Besides that scar everything about him was the same as a week ago. A week ago when he tricked me that his mistress was my hope and offered me to take me to her…

"Maleficent?" I asked to confirm his said-Mistress, and he faintly nodded. The light of the kindle rose brighter and higher only for a split second, just like my anger…

"I leave tonight; you can stay at that room of yours…" I said and walked away out of the inn. I was going near my horses to get ready.

* * *

_Till now; if I made it here to today, there is one thing I've learned. People won't stay with you unless they have a gain from you. Yes, they will put themselves as their priority but if they really want something from you, they will stick with you._

_That night, I left Diaval to choose._

_I was the one in hurry, and I was the one that had a task. I didn't need him; I planned on killing him because he was an imposter and because I wanted revenge. But my land was my priority. Since he did not matter to me, I did not care if he was there or not. And that night I gave him the chance to live, not to die in my hands._

_To my surprise, I heard the faint footsteps not soon later that night. A shadow fell on me near the horses._

_I understood then, that he was not just some bandit or the like. He wanted something from me. I didn't think that it was not my life he wanted. He wanted something far more greater. How could I have known that _he_ would take my heart in the end, instead of my life? My heart belonged to him after sometime, and it still does._

* * *

The dagger that I had bought today rested between my breasts. The hard metal made my heart race faster and contrasted with the heat of my body.

My first kill…

I had been in fights, in between dance of swords… I have injured man, Lord Campbell and more of the like. I knew how easy it was to clean the blood from the blade if it was fresh, cleaning till it shone like crystal but I still knew it was stained with sin. But injuring or killing? Yes, I had caused deaths before because the wounds I had given were too fatal to cure. But killing knowing that you will be pulling the last breath out of someone?

I dug my nails to my upper arm where my hand grabbed it tightly enough to ease the shaking.

I was going to kill him.

He wanted to kill me. That was definite. Or why would he come back? He was going to finish the job he had left half done.

Hah, healing me… I want to laugh at his offer.

I was feeling better and he _supposedly_ kept his part of the offer. That sneaky bastard.

I slowly took out the dagger with minimal movement possible. I didn't want him to notice, if he's awake that was. I grabbed the dagger, my knuckles were going white; I was not afraid, no I wasn't.

I waited a minute. I didn't hear any voice. I put my weight to my left and slowly straightened.

The night was dark. Trees that surrounded me were tall and old, their thick trunks hosted animals that I wasn't used to the sound of. I rose to my feet and even though the branches of the trees reached out to me as if they wanted to get a hold of me like a haunted ghost, I gulped and tried to focus on the matter in hand.

I was going to kill Diaval. He should be sleeping soundlessly. He had lied down just across where I went to sleep. Crossing a few steps and the hard metal would be digging his flesh…

I tiptoed and without losing my footing, I walked to his side. I couldn't see my surroundings because it was dark and the trees prevented the moonlight from reaching to the ground, but I knew where he was to be.

Only one more step and…

My foot got stuck to a root and I lost my balance. I fell to my knee but my knee slipped and I fell to my side. I groaned because of annoyance. I wasn't sure whether the annoyance was from the root that had come out of nowhere, or from my idiocy.

I straightened and saw the thick trunk of a tree just a bit far away from my nose.

I blinked.

No.

This was the tree that Diaval was supposed to be sleeping under!

I hadn't fallen on to something soft, flesh or on a body of the like. Under my legs there was rough soil.

My hands looked around the place but I didn't get a hold of an arm, head, a shoe, or anything. I had only made the leaves rustle and rise...

Then I heard a scream tearing the silence of the night.


End file.
